Dizzy's New Deal
by StangeInterests32
Summary: Dizzy's been summoned to meet with Cinderella and King Charming. While Dizzy is excited, Evie feels she shouldn't go alone. After the meet, Evie learns the real reason for the visit and realizes that for Dizzy's well-being, she may need to take a huge risk.


Author's Note: So I've been wanting to do a Dizzy story for a little bit and thought I'd tiptoe into that. I've got something a little bigger planned for her, but I thought this quick oneshot would be a nice way to scratch the itch and help me set up for the larger story I have planned.

Pear enjoy...

* * *

Dizzy was bouncing around wildly in the backseat of the limo. She was moving back and forth between the windows on each side of the car, excitedly looking at the sights as they passed by. She was squealing and screaming with joy at the different things she was seeing – people walking by not looking like they were about to be targeted, bright vibrant colors in the different shops, the different shops themselves. A few times she begged Evie, who was in the car with her to stop and let her try and pet, or pick up, a stray dog or cat that she saw. And Evie had to remind the younger VK that they couldn't stop for ice cream at every ice cream shop they passed and they certainly could pick up any strays.

"I'm fairly certain that you'll be able to get ice cream at Cinderella's when we get there," Evie told her.

"Why are we going there anyway?" Dizzy asked as she finally took a seat so she could catch her breath.

"Because Cinderella wants to meet you apparently," Evie told her. "Called Ben up personally to ask for this meet."

Dizzy took a deep breath and then looked out the window on her right. "Should I be afraid?" she asked Evie.

"Of Cinderella? No," Evie shook her head. "At least I don't think so, I mean, it _is_ Cinderella. She's famous for how nice she is."

"Yeah, but my Mom was really mean to her. I mean like _really_ mean," Dizzy countered. "What if she thinks I'm like –"

"You are not your mother," Evie told the young girl. "Just like I'm not mine, so stop acting like you're going to be punished for it, okay? And besides, that's why I'm coming with you, to keep you safe, and if I think you need it, to get you out of there, alright?"

Dizzy took another deep breath and nodded.

* * *

"Do you think we have enough?" Cinderella asked her husband as they looked at the table in front of them. A large table with an equally large centerpiece comprised of different variations of sweets was laid out before them, along with four place settings.

"Place settings? Definitely, especially since Chad can't be here because of R.O.A.R. practice," Charming said to his wife.

"I meant the centerpiece," Cinderella corrected him. "Do you think there's enough on it?"

"I think there's enough on it for you to open your own candy shop," he responded. "I hope you're not planning on filling her with nothing but sugar?"

"No," Cinderella said with a shake of her head. "But I want her to enjoy herself so that she'll –"

"Don't try and bribe her," Charming told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I just want her to say yes."

"Excuse me, Your Majesties," came voice of one of the maids. They turned toward her. "They've arrived."

* * *

Charming and Cinderella arrived in the main greeting room and waited near the back of the room where they would normally take up positions. Charming nodded to the butler standing just off to the right of himself. The butler bowed his head and motioned to the guards standing by the doors. They moved to open the doors and standing just outside them were Evie and Dizzy. The butler cleared his throat.

"Presenting, Counselor to His Royal Majesty, King Ben, Miss Evie of the Isle, and Miss Dizzy, also of the Isle," the butler announced to the couple. Evie and Dizzy walked toward Chad's parents. Once they reached them, Evie gave a small curtsy and Dizzy, watching Evie, attempted one of her own, only to slightly lose her balance. Cinderella let out a small chuckle.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way," Charming said, causing the butler to nod, bow, and motion for the guards to leave, himself following shortly after.

"Please let me know if I can be of further assistance, Your Majesties," he said just before he walked out of the room.

"Of course," Cinderella said to him. After he finally left the room, Cinderella looked to the two young ladies in front of her. "Sorry about that, but he's a stickler for protocol."

"Its fine," Evie smiled. "Well, this is Dizzy, obviously, and Dizzy, this King Charming and Queen Cinderella," she then introduced. "Your… _Step_ aunt and uncle?" Evie continued, looking toward the couple for clarification.

"Exactly," Charming said.

"You are just adorable," Cinderella blurted out, not being able to hold in her initial assessment of her niece.

Dizzy giggled, the first time she had since they got out of the limo and the sight of massive castle intimidated her deep down. "Thank you," she said.

"I know you're here for dinner, but…would like to have me show you around first?" Cinderella then asked. Dizzy looked up at Evie, who gave her a quick nod that it was okay, and then nodded back at the Queen. "Come on," Cinderella said excitedly as she held out her hand. Dizzy accepted and soon the two of them were off.

"Well, that went smoother than I thought it would," Evie commented once it was just Chad's father and herself.

"Cindy's been looking forward to this since she heard about Dizzy," Charming revealed. "She's been running around all day making sure everything is perfect, from the dinner all the way to Dizzy's –"

Charming stopped mid-sentence, catching himself before he revealed too much. However, even he knew that Evie was sure to catch his error in speech.

"Dizzy's what?" Evie questioned. Charming tried not to say anything further. "Please don't make me worry about bringing her here."

Charming took a deep breath and thought about his next move. He knew his wife wanted her intentions to be a surprise, but he also didn't want Evie to become suspicious, fearing that might lead to an awkward situation later. Luckily, he reasoned that letting Evie in on the surprise might not spoil things, and would probably help in the end.

"Part of the tour that Cindy is taking Dizzy on is going to include what Cindy hopes Dizzy will consider…her bedroom…here…at the palace."

" _Her_ bedroom?"

"Cindy has petitioned that instead of Belle and Adam being Dizzy's guardian like they are with you and your friends, that we be named her guardians," he explained.

"You want to be Dizzy's guardians?" Evie asked, not quite believing what she'd just heard.

"Cindy probably a little more than myself, but yes, we do," Charming smiled. "Cindy says that Dizzy is family, so, it's our responsibility to take care of her."

"And you agree with her?" Charming nodded. "Does Chad know?"

"Chad will go along with it if it makes his mother happy, like he always does."

Evie tried not to smile wickedly at another reminder that deep down, Chard Charming, the egotistical, self-absorbed – sometimes bully – of Auradon Prep was really just a mama's boy. And truth be told, she found it kind of sweet, not enough to change her complete picture of him, but enough that it made tolerating him and his ways easier. She remembered how he reacted when his mother found out how he was treating her and her friends, and dating multiple girls, and cheating at his schoolwork. She thought he was going to fall apart with how upset she looked over the revelations. She also remembered that he looked positively sick at the way she nearly cried after hearing what he did and said at Family Day, specifically him pushing her. Ever since then, Cinderella and Charming looked in on Evie and her friends – Evie a little bit more, however. At first they just checked to see that Chad was behaving himself around her, but eventually, they made the same considerations for her that they made for Chad, asking how she was doing at school, seeing if she needed anything, personal or otherwise. It had gotten to the point that it was almost like there were treating her like one of their own.

"Not that I'm not pleased with Cinderella taking an interest, but…"

"But why is Cindy taking such an interest?" Charming finished for her. Evie nodded. Charming looked around the room, and then walked over to the open door that his wife and Dizzy left through, making sure no one was around. He then came back to Evie, who was just a tiny bit nervous at Charming's behavior. "What I'm about to tell you stays in this room, alright? Only a few trusted friends and a few trusted members of the staff know this," he said. Evie nodded in agreement. With one last look around the room, he started.

"Chad is an only child. Everyone knows this. But the reason he's an only child isn't because we didn't want any more children, we did. Cindy especially wanted more. She wanted a big family, lots of kids running around and she really wanted to eventually have a daughter. But Chad was…a difficult pregnancy. And once she had him, we were told that –"

"She can't have any more children, can she?" Evie finished, deducing where the explanation was going.

Charming nodded.

"Broke her heart to no end. That's why, even though she can discipline him, she dotes on Chad incessantly. But once she heard that she had a niece that she didn't know about, she refused to let anyone else be named her guardian. I think this is her way of not only looking out for her family, but in a way, getting the daughter she always wanted."

Evie was almost at tears at the idea of Cinderella not being able to have the big family she always wanted. She also felt relived. She knew that some of the royals were wary of more children from the Isle coming over. But here, she knew that at least one was going to be accepted with open arms. And if she knew Dizzy like she did, she knew that the little thirteen year old would gladly accept the invitation to get to know the aunt she probably heard so many stories about and was made to feel like what with her mother and grandmother making her do all the chores, and housework, and anything else they could think of.

"Thank you for be willing to give her chance," Evie said.

"It's the least we could do," he said. "While we're talking, has Chad been behaving himself around you?"

"Mostly," Evie answered him. Charming raised an eyebrow at her. "The night of cotillion, remember how he left before it started to go get Audrey?"

Charming groaned and closed his eyes while nodding his head. "I remember him calling me about his car running out of gas and he forgot his money."

"That's not all he forgot," Evie told him with a smile. "I made him a cape for that night, but he left to go get Audrey, and forgot to pay me for it. And he still hasn't."

"It's been a week," Charming pointed out.

"I didn't _want_ to tell you, but, like you said, we are talking, and I count this as misbehaving."

"I'll talk to him and tell him to pay you, sweetie."

"No rush, just thought I'd let you know."

"Well, that being said, shall we see if we can try and find those two now?"

Evie nodded.

The End


End file.
